Togami's Lesson
by two dollars
Summary: Naegi irrated Togami while hanging out, so Togami teaches him about what happens if you irrate a powerful person. YAOI ,Naegami, NSFW. You know the drill.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is the first time I have written this way. I apologize if it seems a bit weird, but if you wish you can send me tips. It would be very appreciated if you did. Thank you!**

Naegi stared blankly at the book in front of him,not knowing what to think. The title read "A Tale for the Time Being" and it at least looked interesting especially for how bored he was.

Exchanging glances with each other every once in a while and not much else, Naegi and Togami "hung out". It left much to be desired from both of them.

The silence in the room and the lack of anything happening lead to tension growing between them. Naegi felt uncomfortable in the quietness of the room sitting in his chair. He shifted around in trying to gain Togami's attention.

Togami glanced at him again seeing not much had happened before placing his vision back on the book he was reading. Naegi sighed in disappointment feeling as if he was low on his luck.

"What do you want, Naegi?" Togami questioned, "Since you obviously want my attention."

Naegi felt pressured to answer with Togami eying him, who seemed irritated. Naegi quickly though through a sentence and coughed it out.

"I expected something else to come from hanging out. Usually nothing eventful happens between us, even if I try." Naegi stared down at the book in his lap.

The silence nipped at Naegi as bite his lip thinking about what would happen. Whatever were to happen would be seen by the mastermind who could embarrass him with the knowledge of-...

Togami stood in front of the occupied chair, eyes obscured by the light. Naegi felt like his skin was being pierced by the spear that was Togami's glare. He glanced up at Togami before lounging down again. Terrified is the best description.

"Tell me, what did you expect?" Togami's voice was monotone. "I-I expected friendly bonding, like everyone else." The voice was gentle and reserved, quietly spoken as if to not try to overpower the other voice.

"Like everyone else, Tsk. Do I look like one of those commoners to you?!"

"Well, no-"

"Then why do you think I'd be like them."  
"No…! That's not the reason…"

"Then what is the reason?"

"The reason is…" Naegi stopped studly in his sentence. "I want to know what you were like. I had just automatically assumed you would be like the others because it's normal for me."

A firm grip held Naegi by his shoulders pushing him into the chair. Togami's glare seemed even more menacing, especially for how close how close they were to each other.

The glare cooled down to a smirk as the heir pulled away. The luckster was frightened just by his glare. Togami knew we was powerful, but being reminded by Naegi fear arose something deep within him.

Naegi looks cute when afraid. The thought passed through Togami's mind. Looking at Naegi pushed down in the chair with a warring fear in his eyes, Togami could see a girl in the boy's place.

Even with Naegi's feminine look, he knew that underneath the pair of jeans Naegi was wearing wouldn't be anything feminine. The man hood underneath couldn't be denied no matter how much Togami wanted to forget that fact.

Togami's hands slithered down to join Naegi's and pulled the smaller boy up. The fear melted to a confusion, but before any questions could be asked Naegi plunged towards bathroom.

Helplessly stumbling he fell to the ground, landing. Naegi rubbed his head and from what he could see Togami was locking the front door. Naegi felt his whole body numb up, thoughts filling to the brim with now he could be harmed locked up in Togami's room.

The sounds of footsteps grew closer to Naegi's ears and he heard "Get up." The demand was so simple and yet it brought him out of his haze. Naegi pulled himself up and could feel the firm grip again, but around his right arm.

Togami opened the bathroom door and entered with Naegi, closing the door after entering. He turned on the shower leaving at a comfortable temperature. He exited the shower as it was a just stared at Naegi.  
"What do you plan to do to me?" He wanted to believe there were no consequences for bothering the taller boy, but he couldn't deny the fear. Naegi truly felt like he was going to die at Togami's own hands.

A hand reached out for Naegi pulling him to the other. He felt the warmth of Togami's torso for almost a minute before meeting the cold wall. "You're going to pay Naegi." Togami's smirk felt as if it could turn into mad laughter at any moment.

"What do you mean, Togami-kun?" His voice cracked.

"Tell me Naegi…" A chuckle broke apart the sentence. "Are you a virgin?"

"Huh?" Naegi's face meet a pink edge.

"Let me repeat myself. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'd take your virginity as the payment."

" **W** - **what**?" Naegi's face flushed at the unexpected idea.

"The door is locked and the shower is on, I highly doubt anyone will hear us. I feel as if I deserve it due to your stupidity. Naegi, do you have anything to say why we shouldn't have an intercourse?"

His mind fluttered around for anyway to disagree, but with how everyone knew where he was and how the camera wouldn't even see what happened Naegi couldn't disagree. He gave up on avoiding the current situation.

The head shake was enough to start something. Togami fell to his knee and pulled Naegi into a kiss. The kiss ended quickly and was followed by another kiss. Naegi felt a hand pressure the back of his head forcing the two of them closer. The kiss went from a simple lip lock to a make out without any trouble.

His eyelids closed and he relaxed as Togami did most of the work. Something told Naegi that this wasn't Togami's first time. As the moment kept on, the crotch space of his jeans got tighter and less comfortable. Naegi couldn't handle it anymore, so he shoved Togami away.

"Uh, sorry Togami-kun. It's just… Too tight down there." Naegi poked at his crotch to get the point across. The erection underneath wanted freedom, and be pleasured. Togami gently pressed his knee against between the other's knees as if to tease the other boy.

"Already? Tsk. That's pathic." Even if he described it as 'pathic' he pulled down the jean's zipper and could already see the erection standing tall. Togami found his hand at the end of the top of Naegi's jeans, pulling them off. Once they were completely off the erect boy he folded them neatly and placed them down.

Naegi's hand trembled under the wish to jack off. Something he'd do alone thinking about some girl he'd imagine out of nowhere, usually when in heat or under stress. Togami noticed it and got right to work.

Togami formed a circle shape with his fingers with one hand while the other pulled away Naegi's boxers. Togami gave the boy a basic handjob with one hand and played around with Naegi's balls to give some experimental pleasure to the boy.

Due to the pleasure Naegi collapsed to the wall. A soft moan released itself, being girly and weak. It turned Togami on. More and more moans rolled out and Naegi flinched and rubbed himself into the wall. His hand desperately grabbed at the wall for something, weakening search for anything to hold.

Togami soon couldn't even hold his composure as he snatched off his belt and unzipped. He pulled away his underwear and peaked at his own erection. Slipping off his slacks and folding them just like he had with Naegi's, placing his own next to the other's. His fingertips played around at the waistband of his underwear before sneaking off his underwear.

Togami pulled Naegi's legs up by the intersection between the thighs and calves. He moved in closer placing Naegi's calves over his shoulders. His hands pulled around both of their cocks as he squished them together.

Naegi would be close to at least climax and he wanted to finish this so, Togami inserted his shaft into Naegi's threshold. He slid himself up and down as Naegi panted and moaned. He finally coughed what he need to say out-

"I'm about to come…" It was in a low volume but Togami heard it as if Naegi had screamed it.

"Strip down and finish in the shower. We don't want any evidence of this." Togami pulled out and started unbuttoning his blazer. Togami glanced at Naegi as he finished taking off his hoodie placing into on the ground.

Once he had folded up all the clothes and neatly stacked them, he entered the shower. Naegi leaned up to the wall, slowly poking the tip of his dick. Even with how blurry everything was he still make out everything. Had he been waiting on Togami? Based on how he faced lifted and the mood lighted when the he entered it appeared so.

"What's the point in teasing yourself?"

"I… I was just waiting on you. I thought you'd like to see it."

"Of course, Naegi caring about others. I should have known."

"You can call me Makoto, Togami."

"You haven't been too annoying lately, so you have earned the right to call me Byakuya. Be grateful, Makoto."

"Thank you… Byakuya-kun."

Togami stared down at the still erect cock to remind Naegi of his business. The two finished off whatever had been leftover from the time before. After the two had both came and the sticky liquid had washed away they began cleaning themselves.

With Naegi at his side the shower the usually boring show went by pretty fast. They dried themselves and Naegi dressed himself. He watched as Togami pulled out a new outfit and dressed himself.

They placed their towels in the clothes basket, as well as Togami's old clothes. Even after they could have left the bathroom they just stood in the bathroom, tension arising between them.

"So, is that it?"

"Makoto-"

"I lost my virginity and that's it?"

"What else did you expect?"

"We just had sex and a shower together… Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I never thought that you would swing the 'gay' side."

"You think I thought you swung the 'gay' side?"

"I couldn't believe it either."

Togami deeply sighted, he had fallen for yet another guy. Yet something felt different about this time. Something that was done as a way of teaching him a lesson in irritating a powerful person had made him realize the feelings he had.

 _May this be a good relationship_. Repeated in Togami's mind, even as Naegi left his room.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : Like I said before, this is my first time writing this way. I've never written using this stanza like way, but I've seen it before. I usually go out of my way to describe something but this way is very limiting. I'm sorry it's so short, even for my first true story. I have a story in the works and it's also Danganronpa YAOI, but it's for the second game. Also, if you'd like to see a sequel or even just more Naegami by me please say so! I'll start right away.**

Writer : Riley ;/

Words : 1,766

Completed : Tuesday, December 20th 2016. During 5 in the morning.

Game : Danganronpa (1)

Couple : Naegami, Naegi X Togami.

Websites : www . grammarcheck editor / and wordcounter. net


End file.
